sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Morrison
)]] Name: '''Shawn Morrison '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Music (Particularly: Electronica, Neo-Psychedelic, Progressive & Indie Rock) Playing Instruments (Drums in particular) Yoga, Meditation, Nature, Dinosaurs, all things retro and occasional usage of Marijuana and other party drugs. Appearance: Shawn Morrison is 5'11" tall and weighs in somewhere between 160-165 lbs. Shawn is Caucasian, with white skin, that is not too pale, as a result of living in the sunny Texas weather. He has wavy, slightly curly, chestnut brown colored hair. Although, he has genetically good hair that runs through the family, Shawn tends to be very lazy with grooming it, causing it to flow messily on his head and past his ears. He doesn't like to get it cut and instead letting it grow out; neck length. Despite the little care he puts into keeping it groomed, his hair is in very good condition and does not get oily or greasy, due to the fact that he rinses himself and his hair everyday. He just doesn't like to put the effort in styling it, and actually prefers it at a longer, yet manageable length. Shawn has a very symmetrical face, with an average size nose, plus long and thin, yet almost heart shaped lips. His eyes are a beautiful greenish-blue, sea green color, that seem to sparkle when in sunlight. Although this is offset, by his regularly, dull, disinterested, and almost bored facial expressions. He smiles occasionally, but when he does, his smile is usually a small one that girls consider “cute“ or baby faced. Shawn rarely shaves, although he doesn't have to very often, due to not having the ability to grow next to any facial hair. Any hair that appears are practically invisible, and would trail down the sides of his face, behind his mid length hair. He is typically considered to be rather attractive, if he took better care in his appearance and self grooming. Shawn Morrison, has a slim and slender body shape, with lean muscle, and is fairly fit. He has fit and shapely arms, that are trimmed and toned, along his biceps, triceps, and deltoids. These arm muscles are surprisingly muscular, in comparison to the rest of his thinner, teenage body. For clothing, Shawn usually wears, what many of the student body, consider as "hippy" like. The T-shirts are usually plain, sometimes with stripes and designs. They come in a variety of colors from monotone (white-black) to the more colorful varieties (red, yellow, green) and so on, sometimes with print or music band logos. His sleeveless shirts, his pants and his shorts are the same way. On random days he wears more eccentric ensembles, in flamboyant designs and colors. For example, a checkered vest with a flower print long sleeve shirt and spotted pants, or the occasional poncho. He does this to "try something new" or just cause he “felt like wearing it” that day. For accessories, Shawn very often wears a tie-dyed bandanna wrapped around his head, and tied as a head band to keep his hair in place, rather than combing it. These bandannas tend to be very long, with the loose ends of it, falling down the sides of his shoulders, to either the back or the front. Sometimes he uses scarves to substitute for one of these headbands. On occasion he is seen wearing a variety of different sunglasses or necklaces and wristbands. Although he tends to dress uniquely, his wealthy family (especially, his grandma Patty) sometimes forces him to dress more sophisticated and preppy. On the SOTF-TV "Casting Day," Shawn Morrison was wearing a black shirt, with a simple, yet artistic design on the chest area. It involves a silver Crescent Moon shape, a silver Dragon, and a silver Egyptian Eye. Over that shirt he wore a silver blazer, which his grandmother insisted he wear for the day. His pants choice for the day were long, dark brown, camo pants. On his head, was a long, purple and blue tie-dye bandanna, wrapped and tied around his head in the usual head band style with the loose ends falling along the side of his shoulders. He wore multiple, Technicolor wristbands on the right arm and a plain black watch on his left. On his neck is a loose and low hanging necklace, with a peace symbol pendant in psychedelic color. To each side of the pendant are two colored beads and a synthetic peacock feather. On his face he wore over-sized, neon blue, retro-vintage sunglasses. For foot wear, he wore zebra striped tennis shoes, with soft light blue socks. He was also seen sporting a small multicolored Zarape Shawl, which he occasionally takes on and off throughout the day. Biography: Shawn Morrison was born the second of two children and only son to parents; Rachel Morrison and Zane Danvers. Rachel came from a very wealthy family, living in a high class community in Bryan, Texas. Her family had money passed down through inheritance from generation to generation, marrying other wealthy people, but still keeping the prestigious family name. They were high class and sophisticated people, having such occupations as real estate trustees, bankers, businessman, doctors, lawyers and other similar high paying jobs. Straight out of high school, Rachel met a young man by the name of Zane Danvers, while on a college orientation tour. Zane was a photographer, who was into nature and studying to be a paleontologist. He was also a vegan, whose family owned an organic and natural foods store in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Zane also wrote for an “alternative” and particularly liberal newspaper, and preferred eco-friendly ways of transportation, such as walking, due to his concern about polluting the environment. He also wore clothing in a very bohemian, almost hippy style, completely different from what Rachel was used to in boys during her high class up bringing. Zane’s charm and alternative life style fascinated Rachel, and the two hit it off immediately, with Rachel adopting many aspects of his life. Instead of marrying at age 20, the two decided to simply cohabitate with each other, for a number of years, thus keeping their last names. During their time spent cohabitating, Rachel gave birth to two children: Jan Danvers, and Shawn Morrison. They were a product of the young couple’s equal relationship and love. Together the four were a happy well adjusted, albeit, different kind of family. This was all done, of course without knowledge from, Rachel’s Socialite and Right-Wing Conservative mother; Patricia “Patty” Morrison, who when finding out, became outraged. She told her daughter not to come back home, until she got back to her senses. Despite this, the young couple raised their children the best they could. Shawn and his sister were enrolled into public school, with the limited funds the family had. In school, Shawn proved to be a very bright child. He did extremely well in class, and was a hard worker, always earning the highest grades. He was also a very creative child always doing things in unorthodox ways. The only problem teachers seemed to have with him, was Shawn’s tendency to zone out during class, and day dream. Shawn was definitely a dreamer; always having interesting thoughts and words that he would sometimes share with others. He tended to see the world and life in a unique way. The teachers let his parents know that Shawn had great potential, with his “philosophical” mind and intelligence. He was described as a critical thinker, that thought outside the box. Shawn was also a happy kid who had no problem with befriending others in school, due to his optimistic nature. Growing up, at home, Shawn adopted his parents behaviors and life styles. They never forced him into doing anything he didn’t want to do, and allowed him to make his own decisions. Shawn like his dad, had a fond interest in nature. He’d often accompany his father outdoors, learning to love plants and wild-life. He took his best efforts as a kid to help keep the environment clean, by never littering and always recycling. Looking through his father’s studies and books with dinosaurs (especially the ones with pictures) Shawn also wanted to become a paleontologist like his dad was working to be. Shawn also grew up eating healthy like his parents, preferring fruits and vegetables, grain, over meats. Shawn didn’t go full vegan like his father, only refusing to eat anything with a face. Product from animals, like milk and other dairy products are fine with him. In other words simply a vegetarian rather than a full out vegan. Shawn’s father was also highly interested in all things retro, especially from those of the 60s and early 70s, including fashion, clothing, and behavior. Shawn, emulating his father once more, took in the very same interest, finding his dad’s interest “cool.” Shawn copied his parents fashion choices and dressed similarly to them, a style he would keep for years. At school, some people thought of his clothing as weird, but he never did let that get him down, never caring about what others thought of him. Shawn’s relationship with his older sister, Jan is a close one. Aside from your typical sibling disputes, they were like friends. Jan was always cool to Shawn, and Shawn sometimes even idolized her, even if he didn’t want to show or admit it. His sister introduced him to some alternative music types, the kind of music not usually played on the radio. As a result Shawn became fascinated with all sorts of music, but particularly: Electronica, Neo-Psychedelic, Progressive & Indie Rock. In 7th grade, when Shawn was 11 years old, he wanted to do more than just listen to music, he wanted to play music too. He asked his parents to buy instruments he could practice and play with. Together they bought for their son, a drum set, that Shawn was very fond of, and played with often. His sister also bought an acoustic guitar which she'd play with, and sometimes let Shawn try out, if he makes sure not to break it. On instruments Shawn proved to be a very skilled virtuoso. At school, he bonded with others through music interest, and had a chance to practice with some new cool instruments, like piano, synthesizers, and electric guitar. One day, that same year, shortly after Shawn’s 12th Birthday, came a tragic accident. While at school, Shawn’s father Zane, was killed; struck by a car in a hit and run while walking back from a lunch break. This news devastated Shawn and his family. Shawn practically broke down, with grades dropping, and interest in school waning heavily. He became bored and lazy with everything in school. He had a difficult time concentrating in anything, and became more cynical towards the world and life in general. His mother Rachel, took it the worst; falling into alcoholism. Word got around to Rachel’s mother Patty about the situation, hitting her hard. Patty felt guilty about not being there for her daughter those twelve long years, and especially when she needed her the most, due to her close-mindedness, and vowed to be more accepting to her family. Patty Morrison took back her daughter and her grandchildren into her wealthy home for care. She sent Rachel to rehab to get better and took it upon herself to care for her family, and respect their decisions, instead of being overly strict. Shawn and Jan, rebelled to this new life in their grandma‘s home. They were not used to this proper and sophisticated style, missing the old ways of life. The two continued to dress how they always did, despite grandma Patty’s objections, for them to dress more orderly. Patty didn’t approve of all this, yet realized it would be wrong to deny her grandchildren to honor their father, by continuing to behave the way they were raised by him. She still felt guilt in not respecting Rachel’s decision in the past, and to restrict her grandchildren would be equally wrong. The two realizing their grandma’s lenience, grew to like her, and listened when she insisted they wear something more preppy like - when it was expected, like when in public with her. In 8th grade, when he was now 13 years old, Shawn’s rich grandma Patty, also enrolled him and his sister into the very prestigious Silver Dragon Academy, for the best education they could afford. Adjusting to the school was much like the public school for Shawn. There were stares in his direction for his odd style and behavior, and at first people didn’t like him. It was the same old for Shawn, choosing to ignore them, and not care what people thought about him, until they got bored with their teasing and taunting, or until they actually got to know him. In class, Shawn still showed signs of being very smart, but since his father’s death, it wasn’t the same for him. His grades still dropped and he was still bored, lazy, disinterested, and had a hard time concentrating in school. He just couldn’t find a way to escape his negative thoughts, until one interesting day. Coming home one day, Shawn sensed an odd smell. He followed the smell to one of the balconies of their large home, to find his high school aged sister Jan smoking something. She was surprised at first, but then happy that it wasn’t their grandma Patty who found her. Turns out Jan was smoking marijuana. She said she stumbled “onto mom and dad smoking one day” the same way that Shawn stumbled onto her, and they simply offered her some, smoking together like a big happy family. She said it helped her remember dad, and to relieve stress. She offered some to Shawn, which Shawn had no problem trying. Shawn loved the feeling of being high, it freed his mind, calmed him, relieved stress, allowed him to relax, yet allows him to immerse himself in his day dreams and thoughts more clearly. He enjoyed this and took this habit as another part of his life, but was careful not to do it too often, to avoid being caught, or avoid getting addicted. Toward the end of that same year, Shawn’s mother Rachel, was eventually released from rehab. Even though she wasn’t fully out of her alcoholism yet, (she has a martini or a glass of tequila every so often) she had gotten significantly better. One day, Rachel met a personal trainer and Yoga enthusiast named Renaud Dawson and they both started dating; shocking both of her children. They felt betrayed that their mother, would so soon get over their father and quickly find another man. They didn’t want this man replacing their dad. Grandma Patty frowned at her grandchildren's attitudes, telling them, she was the same way, with their father, and she wished they’d be more accepting, like she has become. Shawn apologized with being angry to his mother and eventually gave his new “step-father” a chance. At first Shawn didn’t like him. Renaud didn’t like Shawn laziness, and forced him to work harder in school, seeing wasted potential with the boy‘s intelligence and creativity. He was also a fitness guy and made Shawn, exercise and work out often. Being how lazy Shawn was, he hated doing all of that, and hated the tough work outs that Renaud would put his family through. Outside of that, Shawn realized that Renaud was a pretty cool guy, who only wanted the best out of him. He taught the family some Yoga and Meditation techniques that helped them free their minds, and be calm. Shawn really enjoyed these kind of exercises cause they worked extremely well. He loved the peaceful tranquility of yoga and spiritual meditation. He’d take time to do these when he didn’t want to or wasn’t able to smoke the cannabis. Shawn eventually grew to like Renaud as a father figure. With the work outs, Shawn’s genetics went into play during puberty, making him grow into a fit and tall teenager. His arms in particular showed the results of exercise. Despite Shawn’s dislike and laziness for working out, he knew that it was good for his health. In school the grades 9th - 11th at Silver Dragon Academy, Shawn became more socially extroverted, thanks to encouragement from Renaud to have more fun in school and increasingly getting back to his happy and optimistic yet day dreaming self. Despite his quirkiness, and eccentric personality, people started to get along with Shawn, and got used to his eccentricities. Many didn’t really become friends with him, due to his ‘alternative’ or ‘hippy’ like vibe, but they grew to accept him, and found him a likable character in school. Shawn is known in school, to be quite witty, or sarcastic with jokes or comments, but is very funny, yet poignant. Shawn also has a very calm, laid back, and mellow personality, that makes him likable and easy to get along with. He continued to be very bright and philosophical in class work and discussion, despite still being lazy, but working hard due to Renaud’s pressure. Shawn did well in all classes, even classes he didn’t like; he never received anything lower than a B+. His sister eventually graduated, but Shawn had no problem fitting in at school without her. He is no where near being popular or anything like that, due to his oddball style, and spacey personality, but he managed to make a small handful of friends and acquaintances over shared interests. Such interests being: good non-mainstream music, playing instruments, eating healthy, retro style, love of nature, and even the getting stoned off marijuana. Shawn joined a school eco-club, due to his love of keeping the environment clean, much like his father Zane, before him. Shawn also enjoys a few parties here and there, due to loving the atmosphere of one, especially when there is good music, drinking, and some narcotics involved. He’s not popular, nor unpopular, but either accepted due to his sheer likeability, or disliked due to his eccentric persona and appearance. A seventeen year old, junior, now in 11th grade, Shawn is undecided what he really wants to do in the future. He thought about being a paleontologist like he imagined as a kid, but was more interested in music now. He wanted to make music with some friends, maybe with it all falling together into a band somehow. His family also noticed his interest of music and instruments, and with much wealth in his family income, he was gifted new instruments, including a new drum set and guitar, and cooler instruments like pianos, synthesizers, bass guitar, and an electric guitar that he always wanted. He sometimes has jam sessions with his sister Jan on occasion, or invites friends over for jam sessions on the instruments instead. There was the seldom complaint by the adults of the family for noise, but overall they were happy for Shawn to show interest in something. However with the dying entertainment industry, this wouldn’t exactly be the best course of action. The one thing that dominates the media, was a show called: SOTF-TV. He has heard about it, since it’s one of those things everyone seems to talk about and he knows, generally what goes on with in it. However, Shawn doesn’t really care much about it; he’s never actually watched a single episode of it. He just doesn’t watch television. Recently Shawn has gotten attention in school as a hero of sorts, for saving a girl, Mae St Clair, from drowning. Advantages: Shawn is a healthy and very fit boy, thanks to his personal-trainer, yoga-instructor, step-father. He can probably outrun slower students and probably has the endurance to keep running. He is fairly strong in the arms for carrying heavy objects, and could use that arm strength, should he get into a scuffle with another student. Shawn is also very intelligent; a critical thinker who is very wise, perceptive, and thinks outside the box. He is also good for morale with other students; he’s witty, and funny yet poignant. He tends to be good with people, with his calm, laid back, mellow personality, although he doesn’t know it. As a result; this likeability, makes it easy to get along with him, if the person takes a little time to get to know him. He doesn’t have very many friends, but those he has are very close to him, making great possible allies. His love of nature and being around it often in his early years, with his now deceased father, makes him less susceptible to the outdoors than others. Disadvantages: Shawn is a very unorthodox type of seventeen year old. His style and personality tend to put people off, being that it’s outside the norm. As such he isn’t likely to make good impressions with a number of students, especially if they don’t know him, thus losing potential allies. Shawn also tends to be a fairly spacey minded individual. He often day dreams or gets lost in thoughts, zoning out in the most inopportune times. This is highly dangerous for him in a situation like SOTF-TV. Shawn Morrison also happens to be a (dietary) Vegan. He doesn’t eat meat, but in the SOTF game, one can’t afford to be picky about what they eat, as supplies are scarce. He could end up starving. If he is forced to eat meat he’d probably get sick. Lastly, Shawn does not watch T.V. Which means he does not watch SOTF-TV, which means he has no knowledge about the game whatsoever, beyond general knowledge. This lack of knowledge could prove costly for him in the long run. Designated Number: Gold Team no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Corded Circular Saw Conclusion:'''Too bad there's no electricity to make a mess with that saw. Not that this vegan would do it, but there are many ways for one to snap and start a bloodbath. '''Mentor's Comment: 50/50 odds. He's pretty big and strong, but doesn't have a clue how to play. He could go either way, if he snaps or if he finds something worth playing for. I'll just go with my gut: he'll get past halfway, but not farther than that. The above biography is as written by Cake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Jaszmine Johnson, Madelyn Connor '''Killed By: Mason Ross Collected Weapons: Corded Circular Saw (Discarded), Deceased Boa Constrictor Snake (Collected after Zachariah Johnston killed it), Frying Pan (Found in Resort Hotel), Colt Single Action Army (Discarded), Remington 870, Grenade, Nodachi (Discarded) and Sig Sauer P226 (To Alexis Allwell), Firestar M43 and MAC-10 Machine Gun. Allies: 'Mae St. Clair, Zachariah Johnston, Ben Grayson, Alicia White, Leopold Sutherland, Alexis Allwell, Simon Porter, Jacob Langston, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Mason Ross, Renée Carlson, Natalie "Nate" Chauncey. '''Enemies: 'Jaszmine Johnson, Karen Ruiz, Odile Jones, Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair, Madelyn Connor, '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"The thing about animals is... we're all just a bunch of animals." - One of Shawn's trademark moments of random philosophy, after Zach killed a harmless snake. *"Hey Mason, we have problem. You don't want to shoot me, I don't want to shoot you and I sure as heck ain't gonna shoot myself. But like it or not one of us has to."'' * "So we have a plan. Awesome. Some of us can stay here to keep guard of our golden castle, while others can go searching for our friends, our missing teammate, and equipment-weapons or something. Speaking of which, when any of us go searching, we should all keep an eye out, for a friend of mine." Other/Trivia *Shawn Morrison's character concept is inspired by MGMT Frontman, Andrew VanWyngarden. *There are numerous references to Andrew VanWyngarden or the band MGMT, in every thread Shawn Morrison takes part in. *After it's death at the hands of Zachariah Johnston, Shawn Morrison named the Deceased Snake after one of his favorite artists; Brian Peter George St. John Le Baptiste De La Salle Eno. The name is taken from the MGMT song "Brian Eno" a song dedicated to the real life musical artist of the same name: Brian Eno. *He sings "The Joker" by the Steve Miller Band, after getting high off Marijuana, in "Time to Pretend." *He was born and lived in New Mexico, with his birth father's family until he was around 12 years old, before moving to his grandma's mansion in Bryan, Texas after the death of his father. *Shawn's birth father's death has been retconned as a drowning instead of a hit and run, according to his handler, Psychedelic. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Shawn, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Fate Bash *Rescue Mission *Hide in Plain Sight *Hang Out in D Minor SOTF-TV: *...Brings Mae Flowers *I Won't Back Down *Kids *Time To Pretend *...A Psycopath *Time To Pretend (second visit to thread) *Metanoia *Time To Pretend (third visit to thread) *Pieces of What? *I Found a Whistle *Transitive Bodies *As Cold as Silence *The Wild Hunt *Wrong Direction *The Bagman's Gambit *Siberian Breaks *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters *Clusterfuck *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters (second visit to thread) *Oracular Spectacular Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shawn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters